1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication terminal, and in particular, to a sliding-type or slidable mobile communication terminal with two or more housings configured so that the one housing is allowed to slide in a longitudinal direction of the other housing to open or close a keypad section on the first housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile telephone terminal is a portable mobile station that provides wireless communication services to its subscriber while wirelessly communicating with its base station. Rapid development in the field of information and telecommunication business has made it possible for mobile users to use a variety of functions and types of mobile phones available on the market. These mobile telephone terminals are generally classified into three or more types of terminals, such as, e.g., a bar-type terminal, a flip-type terminal with a flip cover, and a foldable terminal with a folder adapted to be open and closed about a main body at a given angle.
The bar-type terminal is generally formed with a single body housing configured so that various data input/output means and a receiver and transmitter set are arranged on the housing, and a keypad assembly utilized as a data input/output means is fully exposed. Thus, a bar-type terminal is often apt to operate in error due to careless manipulation by its user, and its design requires a relatively long distance between the receiver set and the transmitter set which may lead to serious limitations in making the terminal smaller.
The flip-type terminal generally consists of a main body, a flip member and a hinge module for coupling the main body and the flip member, in which the main body is provided with a data input/output means, that is, a keypad, and a receiver and transmitter set. This type of terminal can prevent any undesired operation error or malfunction since the flip member is adapted to fully cover the keypad when the flip member is closed, but the design of this type of terminal also requires a relatively long distance between the receiver set and the transmitter set, which results in serious limitations in making smaller terminal.
The folder-type or foldable terminal generally consists of a main body, a folder and a hinge module for coupling the main body and the folder, so that rotation of the folder allows opening or closure of the folder with respect to the main body. The main body is provided with a data input/output means, that is, a keypad and a receiver set. Thus, when the folder is in the closed state on the main body in a standby mode, the terminal can prevent any undesired operation error or malfunction since the folder is adapted to fully cover the keypad. However, in a telephone mode, since the folder is usually rotated away from the main body of the mobile phone to ensure enough distance between the receiver and the transmitter of the phone, the design of this type of terminal may be made much smaller. As such, mobile users recently have preferred foldable terminals to any other type of mobile communication terminals.
When using flip-type or foldable terminals, the hinge module for rotatably coupling the flip member or the folder with the main body operates in such a manner that when the flip or folder of the mobile terminal is opened to rotate up to a specified threshold angle about the main body, a continuous acting force is generated by the hinge module and is applied in the direction of opening without application of additional external force by a user, while when the flip or folder of the mobile terminal is rotated during closing below a specified threshold angle about the main body, a continuous acting force is generated by the hinge module and is applied in the direction of closure without application of more force by the user.
In the meantime, as more diverse design concepts are introduced in the design of mobile communication terminals, a sliding type of mobile terminal has recently been in wide use and consists of two housings in which one housing is slidably opened or closed with respect to the other housing. However, these sliding type mobile terminals have not yet been proposed with a variety of different designs in structure, and for this reason, its users may feel some inconvenience in that they have to manually slide one housing with respect to the other housing to open or close it.